


Goodbye, Love James.

by Piinkk



Category: Bully (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adult Language, Drug Use, Multi, gang relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinkk/pseuds/Piinkk
Summary: After being expelled, James Hopkins decides he's done with Bullworth and everyone involved so he moves to the big city, Los Santos. What ends up happening when he runs into Franklin Clinton, and is offered a job within the neighborhood dealers?





	Goodbye, Love James.

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy is 17 in the start of this story, and this all happens during his senior year of school, instead of Sophomore. The rest of the characters from Bully are aged up to match Jimmy’s, while the character of GTA:5 remain the same as the canon game.

The worst thing that could have happened, had happened. James Hopkins had been expelled from Bullworth Academy, all thanks to Gary Smith. The principal had tried to call his mother, but to no one’s surprise, she hadn’t picked up, and neither did his deadbeat step-father. Sighing heavily, he slid down into the worn fabric of the chair, sitting across from Crabblesnitch’s desk.   
“So, you mother or father didn’t pick up, you may stay in your dorm here until they can come to collect you,” The man started, giving Jimmy that all too familiar cold stare. “But you may not attend classes, and you may not participate in school activities. I’m sorry.” With that he gave a faux sympathetic expression and went back to writing down the paperwork for Hopkin’s fate. The boy’s brown eyes rolled along the desk, noting the ugly green lamp that only highlighted the dust floating in the room, the brown typewriter, and the single framed photo that was always facing away so he never knew who it was of. He raised an eyebrow, suddenly realizing he didn’t have a single pen on his desk, did he ever do paperwork then? How was he filling out his? Jimmy didn’t even give him another moment of his time, and stood, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets, and giving the man a hurt look.   
“Thanks, but don’t worry, I won’t be a bother.” And with that, the boy turned on his heels and left the depressing office and exiting the main building. He didn’t know where he wanted to go, but he did know he wanted to be away from this damn town. He had been saving up money from doing those weird jobs from the other students, and maybe some he had taken for the hell of it, and he was going to use it to buy a ticket, or a cab fare, anything.   
An hour and a half had passed, the school bell had rung once in that time, and the boy’s dorm was empty, leaving him to make his getaway. He had packed his suitcase full of clothes, and some of the cool things he had learned how to make in his Chemistry class, along with some snacks, and a bottle of liquor he had swiped from Coach Burton, vodka. He made sure he had taken everything he needed, and anything that had evidence of his move to Los Santos. He had a while before the bus would arrive, so he decided to hang around the town, maybe the carnival for a couple of hours.

Once the bus arrived, it was roughly four minutes after midnight, and the chill of the air made Jimmy shiver a few times. As the massive, silver hunk of metal whined to a stop, its brakes shot out a sharp poof of air, and the hydraulic doors opened with a quiet creak. The driver looked angry, almost like he hated his life, that makes two of us, Jimmy though glumly.   
“Nonstop ride to Los Santos?” The driver questioned the younger boy, with a popped eyebrow.   
“Yup.” Jimmy said plainly and gathered up his suitcase and backpack before stepping up onto the bus. Showing his driver the ticket, he then headed to the very back, and stored his suitcase in the overhead compartment, and slumped down into the padded seats. It took a moment before the bus driver shut the doors and began the long trip. Los Santos was a couple of hours away from Bullworth Academy, and he had prepared for it by downloading a few albums to his phone. The boy got out his headphones from the backpack, and plugged it into his phone’s headphone jack, and let the music try to calm his anxiety. He didn’t like to admit that he was nervous, he always felt like he needed to be tough, but choosing to run away from his ‘home’, was a big one, and deep down inside he felt the need to stay and wait for his mother to return from her vacation to pick him up, chew him out, and haul him away to another school. But would she really…? She wasn’t even returning the school’s phone calls, and to Jimmy, that meant she didn’t care any longer.   
It felt like it took longer than it really was, but that was all due to his nerves. It was around eight AM when the bus pulled into the Los Santos bus station, and the driver instructed all passengers to leave the bus, as this was the last stop. He took a single breath, and got all his bags, and stepped off the bus into his new life, Los Santos.


End file.
